brothersconflictfandomcom-20200222-history
Juli
Juli (ジュリ) is Ema Hinata's pet squirrel. Appearance Juli has a gray coat with distinct dark gray stripes on top of his head, body and tail. His underside and cheeks are white and fluffy. He wears a pink ribbon with white polka dots around his neck which is tied into a bow. He was shown in his human form in episode 9 in Ema's dream. Here he has long grey hair and blue eyes.His hair is styled with three braids on each side and he has bangs that cover his forehead. He wears a black suit with a gray vest and a white undershirt. He also wears a blue tie with a black design similar to the one he has on his tail in his squirrel form. In the pocket of his vest there is a handkerchief that matches the polka dot design of the bow he wears. Personality He's a very loyal friend to Ema, and tries to protect her whenever he can. When she traps him in a bag in episode three, he's mad at her, but soon forgives her. Juli can also be very hostile, as he is towards the Asahina brothers, hissing at them and calling them pack of wolves. Relationships Hinata Ema He has been with Ema since she was young, and knows how lonely she was without her dad. They're very close to each other, as in episode two, he knows that even though Ema is not physically shedding tears, she is crying on the inside. Juli is also very protective of her, always hissing at the brothers and trying to make sure they don't make a pass at her. Ema does sometimes forget Juli and it almost gets her in trouble in several situations, most notably in episode 10 when in the early morning Fuuto nearly does something terrible. Asahina Masaomi When they first met, Juli thinks that he can be trusted. Asahina Ukyo Juli thought that Ukyo can be trusted as well, but his mind got changed after what happened in the Kitchen. Asahina Kaname He didn't trust Kaname at first look, scratching his face after getting too close with Ema. Asahina Hikaru Never shown any bad expressions on his face. So he is still fine for now. Asahina Tsubaki Doesn't trust this guy after his hug to Ema. In fact he wants to disturb but got shock because of Azusa. Asahina Azusa Never shown any bad expressions on his face. So he is still fine for now. Asahina Natsume Juli didn't hate him at the start. But after finding out that Ema stayed overnight at his apartment, he attacked him in rage, showing that he doesn't like him. Asahina Louis He has a good expressions with him, and he trusts him the most. Ever since Louis promised him to protect Ema from his brothers, Juli has also started to have some bonding with someone. He is the first brother that hugs and kiss Ema safely, without getting a mad Juli in progress. Asahina Subaru He was very angry when Subaru confessed his feelings in front of him. He yells even though Subaru can only interpret them as squeaks. Asahina Iori He thought he was to be trusted as well, until he gave Ema a red tulip, which is known to symbolize a confession of love. Asahina Yusuke Never shown any bad expressions. So he is maybe fine for now. Asahina Fuuto He hates this guy no matter what. He doesn't like what he did to Ema. In episode seven, Ema falls asleep on the couch after setting up for the cultural fair, with Juli standing guard. That is until he's caught in a cloth bag and set aside. Upon his release from the bag Juli exclaimed "Where is that pervy pop star!?!" so it is safe to assume Fuuto was the culprit. Asahina Wataru Wataru is still a kid, so Juli trusts him as well. Still, Juli does not want to leave Ema alone with him, even though Wataru would rather play with Juli. Trivia *Juli is only able to communicate with Ema and Louis. *He calls the Asahina Brothers wolves or monsters, with the exception of Louis. *Juli had lived with Ema ever since she was a baby, when her real parents were still alive. *In the latest addition episode, he changes into a human in Ema's dream, and tells her that she looks better with a smile on her face. *He and Rintarou know Ema's birth parents. *In Episode 9 he confesses his love to Ema. *He calls Ema "Chii". *He was horrified when heard that Yuuske is joining ' the chii proctection' club. Category:Characters Category:Male